


融化于春

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 很久以前看罗马假日图开的脑洞，赶着春天的尾巴写出来。花期查了个大概，都是5-6月的样子开花，但愿没有Bug。勿忘我和铃兰快结婚！罗马假日/乡村爱情图见我头像。海报上篮子里有花就写了摘花，不知道实际上允不允许摘。而且总觉得美美这种好孩子不会摘花的_(:з)∠)_R18





	融化于春

把八田从滑板上摘下来搁到电动车的后座上，哄他抱住自己的腰，在乡间的小路上吹着口哨。脖子上松垮地挂着傻乎乎的头盔，脚上穿着久违的运动鞋，后座上坐着喜欢的人，漫无目的地骑着车。目光所及之处只有花，星星点点的勿忘我和铃兰点缀在波斯菊花海中，从脚下的柔嫩花瓣到远处金色的花海和青色的山影交界的地方，世界上只有两个人。

他第一次明白为什么春天总与爱和浪漫联系在一起。

阳光正好，和煦的风吹过你的头发，再缠绕在他的发梢上，把你们一起染上春天特有的甜蜜味道。你知道他在后座叽叽喳喳，绽放着比阳光与花还要灿烂千百倍的笑。所以停下车，回过头，把想说的话都化成融化在彼此唇舌中的甜。

肚子开始咕咕叫的时候，把车扔在一边，看他哼着歌铺开印着菠萝图案的野餐布，打开篮子里的便当盒。第一个盒子里是烤的香喷喷的小面包，第二个盒子里是小香肠和西兰花，还有撒了一层薄薄肉松的，形状捏的很随意的饭团。稳稳地接住对方恣意抛出的可乐，他们就是默契到不用预测它的轨迹。  
像以前一样从对方的叉子上咬下小香肠，再把手里的西兰花喂给他。不一样的是小面包被他用来玩bread game。一口下去径直吮上对方的唇，得到一个美咲夹心的小面包。带了点蔬菜味，不过没有关系，还是好吃到飞起。  
篮子很快空了。八田快乐地哼哼着拎着它，像春游的小学生一样跑进花丛中，碰到不认识的话就会乖乖回头问他。他跟在他身后，每报出一个名字就像收割机一样豪气地把花摘下来扔进他的篮子，如预想中的被跳起来的他骂了，“就算是允许摘花的景区，也不要摘这么多啊混蛋！”遵纪守法的小混混龇牙叉腰，用自以为威风凛凛的姿势教训一脸无赖的公务员，被全无攻击力的武器——一枝勿忘我砸到了头。

八田一溜小跑，躲避着叼着勿忘我的追逐者，时不时扔回几枝铃兰进行反击。紫色和白色的柔软线条在空中交错着飞过，轻声抱怨着这场毫无意义的打闹。

连着散落的花枝一起，被追逐的人四仰八叉地躺在野餐布上。脸蛋在菠萝图案和风中轻摇的铃兰的包围下更加稚嫩，小麦色的肌肤在阳光的沐浴中实在太美味，引得饥饿感从追逐者的下腹蔓延到全身。于是他俯下身，用血肉之躯把他和这个世界隔绝开来，落下虔诚的吻。

“唔……会有人看到的。”即将被享用的大餐羞赧地推拒伸入领口的手指，却逃不过被吃掉的命运。他剥开衬衫的纽扣，捞起篮子里的花，隔着花瓣吻上微微颤抖的锁骨，看着淡淡的粉色从脖子蔓延到全身。  
“不会的。”他有自信这片景区没有第二辆电动车的电池进行过改装，自然不会有人冒着回程没电的风险深入腹地。有些不满地咬他的耳朵，用湿热的吻提醒他，最不愿意让他被别人看到的人就在他眼前。

他实在太喜欢带着花香和青草味的吻，像找不到家的小兔子一样迷失在其中。所以当身后隐秘的部位被突破时，只能发出舒服的呜咽。  
“唔，不……要，在……这里……嗯……”  
“好。”  
窄腰被一把捞起，连同颤抖的肩膀被扣进怀里。直到视线突然开阔起来，连远山青色的剪影都能一览无余，八田才意识到他的话又被他故意曲解了。太羞耻了，他一头埋进熟悉的颈窝，拥上结实的脊背，无处安放的赤裸双腿只能紧紧夹住对方的腰，让紧密结合的部位契合的没有一丝缝隙。在臀上紧扣的大手的托举，恶质的顶弄和暴露在旷野中的羞耻里，穴口害羞地收缩着，换来轻轻的咋舌声和更加快速的顶弄。  
“不……不要……掉下来的话怎么办……”

“不是不要在地上吗？嗯？”紧密的拥抱把可口的胸脯送到他的唇边。顺势咬上去，口齿不清地继续戏弄他。小声呜咽，强忍着快要流出的泪的样子实在太可爱，让人不自觉地想索取更多。

“混蛋，不是这个意思……别……别站着做了……啊。”好不容易憋出的一句完整的话被骤然拔高的声音打断。他抱着八田直接躺在草地上，心甘情愿地当起人肉靠垫。潮湿微凉的泥土无法冷却滚烫的吻，他嫉妒地拨开被花亲吻着的光洁赤裸的肌肤，烙上自己的痕迹，双手抚过线条流畅的光滑背脊，滑过敏感的侧腰时，身上的人皱起眉，忸怩地扭腰，用愈发兴奋起来的小巧部位磨蹭着他的小腹。双手捧住臀瓣加快了上下耸动，在温热的泪水滴落到肩窝里时抽出手滑进紧贴彼此的腹部，准确地抚摸柔嫩的部位，很快收获了一手温热的白浊。

偶尔有一两只蝴蝶被草丛里未知的甜吸引过来，旋即被甜腻的呻吟和旖旎的水声惊得扑扇着翅膀飞走。  
“唔，嗯……”烧成一片嫩粉色的肌肤连叶片都嫌粗糙，战栗着躲避花与叶的拥抱。他眯眼瞪了那朵该死的花，抽出凶器把他打横抱起，重新躺倒在野餐布上，让他远离除了他以外的一切实体，在宣誓主权的律动中化成一汪在他身上变换形状的湖。

“我的花！我的野餐布！”终于醒来的八田揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，看着空空如也的篮子和彻底毁了的野餐布绝望地清醒过来，挣扎着想脱离罪魁祸首结实的拥抱，全然忘记了脸上尚未褪去的红和未着寸缕的肌肤。  
“等会再帮你采。” 他吻上被花香沐浴过的脸蛋，给不知是吠舞罗的力量还是爱欲烘烤的热乎乎的一团披上衣服。橙色的薄围巾被气哄哄地抢走，绕在脖子上挡住一片狼藉的吻痕。笑着把裤子扔给他，起身跨坐到电动车上，掏出终端完成自己想干的事。

“你在干什么？”夹杂着布料摩擦声的疑惑声音渐渐近了，像好奇的小动物一样凑近的脑袋让人忍不住想揉那么一下。  
“记录地点。方便明年来看美咲浇灌的花。”他头都懒得抬，伸手包住虚晃的拳头，把整个人拉进怀里。  
“走吗。”满足地舔舐纤细的脖子，被愤怒地咬了一口，“禽兽！”他把小臂上清晰的牙印给他看，“美咲才是小野兽吧，挣扎的时候也是。”满脸通红的小野兽钻出他的怀抱，却在刚坐到后座上时就跳起来捂着屁股嗷嗷叫，“根本没法坐啊！都怪你这个混球！”  
“站前面来。”他用下巴指了指自己两臂间的位置。  
“这样你怎么看前面的路啊。”嘴上这么说，还是钻进来乖乖站好。  
“歪着头不就行了。”潇洒的公务员把他的所有物圈在怀里，脸颊蹭着他的腰，觉得这个姿势不能更好。

电动车歪歪扭扭地发动了。八田浑身不是滋味，腰能感受到若有若无的湿热吐息，让他回想起了一些令人满脸通红的记忆。  
“停车！！！”不明所以的伏见停下车，八田因为习惯性的奔放落地姿势牵动了某个难以启齿的地方又疼得直叫唤。  
“又怎么了。”不得不承认在阳光下显得愈发白皙的脸虽然一脸戏谑，但真的有点好看。  
“痒死了啊啊啊！谁让你蹭我的腰啊！”  
“是你太敏感了。”双手抱在胸前，微弯的嘴角带着戏弄的笑。为什么这家伙总是能这么淡定地说出这种话啊！  
八田果断地打断了再继续下去又要变成十八禁的话题。“不干！总之这样不行。”  
“那就休息好再回去吧。”伏见随手把车停在一边，仰面躺倒在草地上，折了根草杆叼在嘴里，大方地翘起二郎腿，“反正也没什么事。”  
“税金小偷。”踢他一脚才能泄愤，细瘦的脚踝却被一把抓住，于是顺势打了个滚躺倒在旁边，脑袋自然地落在他的肩上。  
“这样好像也不错。”他嘟囔着，懒得再去管环上腰的那只手。

他安心地窝在熟悉的怀里，在他和花的香气里睡着了。

嗅着饱含甜味的短发，他有些恋恋不舍地起身，从车上抽出一叠报纸，开始在脑内构想该用什么来代替玫瑰完成他的花束，以及在单膝下跪的视角里，不管听到多少次表白还是会变得比玫瑰更加红艳的脸蛋。


End file.
